The Moon Princess
by DivaliciousDork
Summary: The transformation of Sailor Moon to Princess Serenity. The shock of the Inner Senshi. The memories of Silver Millennium returning. (Based on Act 9 of the Sailor Moon manga, but worded differently)


There was a flash of light, Usagi remembered.

She was crying, screaming, watching in horror as Tuxedo Mask, her Mamo-chan, layed lifeless.

Her body morphed. Her golden hair grew longer, silky, and glowed almost silver.

Six pearls adorned her head, lining up in rows of three.

The tiara she had worn as Sailor Moon broke in two, then smashed into pieces.

A crescent moon remained, the symbol of the Silver Millennium.

Her fuku and boots transformed into a regal white dress.

Usagi was Serenity, the princess the Senshi were looking for.

Sailor Venus gasped as the crescent symbol on her forehead turning into a tiara with an orange jewel.

Memories flooded back into Usagi's, no, Princess Serenity's head.

Memories of her kingdom, her life, the people in it.

The handsome prince of the Earth, Endymion.

Mamo-chan was Endymion.

The same ebony hair, the same deep blue eyes.

She would spend hours at her favourite spot in the palace, a window, to stare at the beautiful planet and admire it from afar.

Even though she was forbidden to go there, it was her dream to explore Earth.

She would sneak out and go to Earth.

That's were she met him.

Endymion.

The love of her life.

A lone tear slicked down her face, a blinding light emitting from it.

Everyone around her covered their eyes, blinded by the power of the Moon Princess.

"Is that Usagi-chan?" Sailor Mercury asked her fellow Sailor Scouts, incredulous at what was happening.

"No, Mercury. That's Princess Serenity." Sailor Mars replied, her amethyst orbs closed in concentration.

"The real princess." Sailor Jupiter cut in, taking a glance at Sailor Venus.

Venus rubbed her head.

So she wasn't Princess Serenity of the Kingdom of the Moon, Silver Millennium?

Sailor Moon was her all this time?

Memories returned to the four guardians, remembering their duties as protectors and mentors of the princess as they lived in the Kingdom.

The light dimmed, and small crystal landed in Serenity's outstretched hand.

Was this the Legendary Silver Crystal?

Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter knew it was, their instinct told them so, and the were all shocked.

A portion of the crystal's magic was sucked into the fallen Earth prince's body.

The Silver Crystal had lost all its glimmer, and seemed more like a glass bead.

Luna, deep into the command center with Artemis, were both aware at was happening.

There she was.

Serenity, the kind and inquisitive young princess they remembered.

They had finally found her.

Kunzite lunged toward Serenity, who was lovingly touching Endymion's face.

He could hear Queen Beryl screeching in his ear, telling him to snatch the crystal along with the Moon Princess.

Jupiter and Venus jumped in front of their princess combining their powers to create a forcefield to protect her.

But it did not protect Tuxedo Mask.

"No! Let me go!" Serenity screamed.

They needed to retreat.

"No, Princess! We must protect you!" Venus yelled through the comotion.

"It is our duty!" Jupiter added.

Though it was the Senshi's sacred promise to protect the princess, they couldn't save the prince.

His had slipped way from Serenity's, the opportunity for his kidnapping obvious to the Dark Kingdom general.

He had scooped up Tuxedo Mask.

Serenity, held back by the two Senshi, let out a new stream of tears as Kunzite disappeared with her beloved Endymion.

Venus caught a glimpse of a tall ruby-haired woman, narrowed eyes glaring at the princess, standing behind Kunzite, before they both vanished.

Serenity cried loudly, the scouts watching their princess with saddened expressions, as Sailor Venus stepped forward.

She kneeled downbeside her.

"You remember, don't you, princess? About the kingdom, and me, Sailor Venus, the true leader of the Sailor Senshi?" She questioned.

Serenity looked at her, eyes still watery, and nodded.

"Yes." The moon princess croaked, a fresh set of tears flowing.

The two cats joined them.

"Princess." They said in unison, bowing.

"Do you have the Silver Crystal?" Luna asked.

Serenity showed her the jewel.

"It was once shining so brightly, and now it's a glass bead." Serenity said.

She clutched the crystal tightly.

"And it's warm, like Endymion's hands." She whispered, her eyelids sinking.

The princess, collapsed, unconscious, followed by the worried cries of Luna, Artemis, and the Inner Senshi, who quickly rushed to her.


End file.
